


the concepts of male and female

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: An alien species I made up for fun, Chess, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s01e17 Shore Leave, Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Episode: s02e09 Metamorphosis, Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, It has nothing to do with Church by Fall Out Boy but I love the song so..., M/M, Nonbinary Character, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: There's a new crewmember aboard theEnterprise, and xe's not human. But xe is looking help out a captain and his first officer that need some real help.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	the concepts of male and female

_ If you were church, I'd get on my knees _

_ Confess my love, I'd know where to be _

_ My sanctuary, you're holy to me _

_ If you were church, I'd get on my knees _

_ ~ _

Jim first met Nico when Starfleet said they had found a new crew member for his ship. When he complained that he didn’t  _ want _ a new crewmember, they told him he had better review xir credentials.

“Captain Kirk?” Nico asked when xe first saw him.

“Yes. Mx. Wright?”

“Yes.” Nico was a Queem, an alien species similar to Vulcans. They were also touch telepaths and were focused on controlling their emotions, despite showing many more emotions. Their blood was purple, and they had pointed ears like Vulcans, but their ears were less curved, more akin to a human’s ideal of elves. They had very pointy canine teeth and fingernails. They also didn’t assign their children a gender at birth, leaving them to figure it out. They had a salute like the Vulcan’s, a sign not dissimilar to ‘I love you’ in american sign language.

“I’m told you have impressive credentials.”

“I’m told that too. I know xenobiology, I studied sociology, with a focus on exclusion and hate, I am currently studying the relationships between different species, I studied written language and communication through written language, and gender, both human and alien.”

“Aren’t you an alien?”

“Yes.”

“Why the  _ Enterprise _ ?”

“That’s just the ship Starfleet thought I would be best on. I heard you had a Vulcan aboard, that might be it.”

“We do, my first officer, Mr. Spock.” Nico didn’t show any outward signs, but inside xe was noting his loving look.

“That’s probably why. Vulcans and the Queem are closely related.” xe gestured toward xir ears.

“True. I shall see you on my ship, Mx. Wright.” Jim extended his hand.

“I shall see you there.” Nico looked at his hand. “The Queem are touch telepaths, Captain. While we don’t regard hands in the same way as Vulcans, I’m not really prepared to hear your thoughts.”

Jim quickly put his hand down. “Sorry, sorry.”

“I know, Captain. I have a request. Two requests, actually.”

“Go ahead.”

“First, can I wear blue? I hate the color red, and I know biology.”

“Sure.”

“My second request is that while I will wear the typical shirt and pant garb, that I am able to wear long black skirts occasionally.”

“Granted. Have a nice day, Mx. Wright.”

“And you as well, Captain.”

* * *

The second time Jim talked with Nico was at a small party the ship was throwing for the holidays.

“Mx. Wright.” Jim leaned against the wall next to Nico, sipping out of his cup.

“Captain Kirk.”

“Care to dance?”

“I have no romantic interest in you.”

“Not dance in a romantic sense.” Jim said hurriedly, as if to cover up his mistake.

“Then sure.” Nico set down xir cup in the trash can and extended xir hand. Jim took it graciously. “Enjoy dancing with aliens, Captain?”

“Not more than dancing with humans.”

“I’m quite offended.” xe said as Jim twirled xem.

“No less, either.”

“Thank you.”

“The Queem are supposed to be excellent dancers.” Jim said. “Why?”

“We focus a lot on music as a concept. Some of the older Hepan Queem are said to communicate exclusively in music.”

“Hepan?”

“The same way Earth has Russian and English and so on, Queem has Hepan and Razkan and so on.”

“And you?”

“A Razkan Queem. Much like English on Earth, Razkan is regarded as the primary language, even though it isn’t.”

“Ah. You speak any other dialects from Queem?”

“Kermin, Yamam, Jestina, Elodie, Fencer. I speak several Terrain languages as well. English, Sign Language, Russian, Latin, Spanish. Several other languages like Vulcan and Klingon.”

“Latin’s been dead for several centuries.”

“Anyone who wants to learn Terrain languages would have a knowledge of Latin. And I don’t have to learn them in a typical sense. I just must touch someone who speaks it and let the language fill my brain.”

“Did you learn Russian from Chekov?”

“Very interesting human. Loves his country very much. Me, I don’t take much pride in Razka, no more than I’d take in for Kirmia or Yamam.”

“You’ll find that a common trait among humans.”

“I already do not understand your kind. Now, Captain, why don’t you ask Mr. Spock for a dance. I was reminded of a book I’ve been meaning to read.” Nico ducked xir head and released Jim’s hand, leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

The third time they had a conversation was when Jim needed help.

There was a knock on Nico’s door. “Come in!” Nico said. Jim entered. “Captain.”

“Mx. Wright. I need your help to learn how to pronounce written Vulcan.”

“Mr. Spock is a Vulcan-”

“No!” Jim yelled. “I can’t.”

“Oh. Is this about your glaringly obvious crush on him?”

“What?”

“You aren’t subtle.” Nico said. “I've only ever touched you at that dance, and despite how interested you were in my extremely interesting discussion of language, your mind wouldn’t shut up about Mr. Spock. Would he be interested in this conversation, would he dance? Did you ask him?”

“No.”

“Coward. I’ll teach you written Vulcan on one condition: we become friends. I can call you Jim, you call me Nico. We will, at some point during this mission, take shore leave on Queem.”

“Deal.”

“Thank you. Pass your book here.”

* * *

Jim and Nico became fast friends. Whenever a trip was particularly hard and Jim wasn’t busy playing chess with Spock, they would talk.

“That planet was fun, but I kept expecting Spock to pop up at any moment.”

Nico laughed, threading yarn around in her hands. “You have good luck, Jim.”

“I do, don’t I. What did you see?”

“A library.” Jim looked at xir with a look clearly conveying ‘really?’ “Don’t look at me that way! I love to read.”

“I know. Anything else?”

“Some things I ran out of recently. Nail polish, makeup, et cetera.”

“You wear makeup?”

“My eyes are not naturally rimmed with black.”

“Yeah, I knew that, sorry, just a shock. The nail polish though?”

“We have clear fingernails like you. I just like the color black. I can do your nails.”

“What? No.”

“Spock would like them.” Jim sighed and stuck out his hands.

The next day Nico overheard Spock asking about Jim’s glittery gold nails. And so painting each other’s nails became a habit.

* * *

“Heard you went back in time.”

“Yeah. Amazing woman. Thought Spock and I were gay.”

“That’s because you are.” Nico said. “How bad was your bullshit for why Spock’s got his ears.”

Jim sighed. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“I’m going to paint your nails, like it or not, and that involves me touching your hand. So unless you want boring clear nails, tell me.”

“Can I tell you telepathically.”

“You don’t want to talk.”

“I don’t.”

“What color?” Nico said, pulling out the nail polish.

“Blue.”

“Ah, for the science officer you’re trying to woo. Sparkles?”

“No.” Nico pulled out the plain blue and grabbed Jim’s hand. “Oh fucking god.” xe said as Jim’s memories of the mission filled xir head.

“Queems don’t have a god.”

“I can pick up some human expressions.” Nico said. “Damn, that’s a hard mission.”

“Yeah.”

“You and Spock were  _ radiating _ gay energy.”

“Yeah.”

“Damn Jim, life as a captain must be hard.”

“It is.”

“At least you aren’t a genderfluid alien that is surrounded by people who believe there are only 2 genders.”

“You have literal claws.”

“I have literal claws.” Nico agreed. “I’m also a nerd.”

“Geek.”

“Geek.” xe conceded.

* * *

“Wow, okay, I had chess last night but I’ve gotta rant.”

“Okay. And is this something you can’t talk about?”

“Yeah.”

“God, you gotta stop using my mind powers as a scapegoat.” xe extended xir hand and he grasped it. “Oh. Oh damn. Queem don’t have that.”

“Oh thank goodness I would  _ not _ like to go through that again.” Jim sighed.

“So. That’s incredibly gay by the way.”

“What?”

“He literally was no longer mad after seeing you were alive? Gay?”

“You can’t…”

“I literally can, he is gay for you, you’re gay for him, fucking  _ tell _ him.”

“Nico…”

“Fine.”

“Also I’m pan.”

“Would you like me to say queer?”

* * *

Spock was getting suspicious about the Captain and Mx. Wright’s relationship. When they weren’t playing chess, Jim often disappeared to Nico’s quarters.

“Captain.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock?”

Jim had been walking down the hall when Spock interrupted his train of thought.

“May we talk in private?”

“Of course.” Jim gave Spock a questioning look, but walked down the hall to his quarter with him.

“Captain, I must inquire on the nature of your relationship with Mx. Wright.”

“Oh, is that all?” Jim’s voice was both disappointed and relieved. “And, Spock, when we’re in my quarters, call me Jim.”

“Jim.”

“Anyway, my relationship with Nico is purely platonic. Xe is teaching me how to read certain languages.”

“Can’t Uhura or I help you with that?”

“Xe  _ is _ an expert in written word.”

“I can tell you and Mx. Wright have formed a bond.”

“Yeah. Xe mentioned that the communicators were, in xir words “shit”, because we could hardly ever contact the ship. Xe said that the constant touch that comes with nail painting meant that we could form a bond to communicate.”

“That is hardly platonic.”

“I wouldn’t believe someone who won’t shut up about getting me a significant other is hitting on me. Also, Queem bonds are different than Vulcan ones. They’re common between friends and family.”

“All right, Jim.” Spock bowed his head. “I am sorry for intruding.”

“No, I understand. Nico and I are both fond of physical touch, and I can see why you would be concerned, especially considering the similarities between Vulcans and the Queem.”

“If that is all, Capt- Jim.”

“CaptJim. Nice nickname. Yes, that’s all Spock.”

“Thank you.” Spock bowed his head slightly and exited the room.

* * *

“He thinks we’re dating.”

“Tell him I’m gay.”

“You’re bisexual.”

“True. Did you tell him the truth?”

“Not about how we got the mind bond, but close.”

“You don’t want him to know I know about Pon Farr.”

“Yeah.”

“Serves you right you fucking snitch.” xe hit him softly. “So. How's life. Heard there’s an evil mirror version of you.”

“Yeah. There is. It was really weird.”

“Was there one of me?”

“Not that I saw. Probably.”

“Did you find mirror Spock hot?”

“He had a beard.”

“That is  _ not _ an answer, Jim. Do you find beards hot?”

“Kind of. It was weird though.”

“Good to know I don’t have to tell Spock to grow a beard. That would be weird. He’d look terrible with a half grown one.”

“Oh god he would.”

“But you'd find it hot.”

Jim groaned and placed a pillow over his face. “Kill me now.”

“No, you just have to put up with me.” Nico said. “Oh, by the way, don’t walk into the sickbay between 17 and 17:30. That’s Doctor McCoy, Sulu, and Chekov’s group to rant about your stupid crush.”

“No Scotty? I’m offended.”

“Scotty and Uhura have the Spock version.”

“Spock does  _ not _ like me back.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” xe patted his shoulder.

* * *

When Jim got back on the  _ Enterprise _ he sighed. “I don’t know why I said that.”

“He’s from 150 years ago, Captain. You didn’t know how else to explain it.”

“I think I have to apologize to Nico.”

“Mx. Wright was not there.”

“Nico is mentally connected with me, Spock.”

“Yes, that is true. But do not miss our chess game.”

“I won’t.” Jim promised.

  
  


“Nico I have to apologize.”

“Yeah. Haven’t seen you since Robot Planet.”

“No not that, although I am sorry, I’ve got a  _ lot _ of shit going on. I might have said something really terrible about gender. I don’t want to say it again.” he held out his hand and Nico took it. After 2 seconds xe pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I can tell you are. I’m not even a Betazoid, Jim, and I can literally  _ feel _ the remorse coming off you. And I can feel your reason. I’m  _ fine _ . Now. Don’t you have chess.”

“Nico I fucking love you platonically so damn much.”

“I know.” xe tapped xir head. “I know.”

* * *

There were a few Queem aboard the ship. Jim was mildly surprised at their appearance. He had expected them to be like the Vulcans, with the same hair color and cut. The Queem seemed to be very diverse, however. Not only did they have different hair styles and colors, they had different skin tones and body shapes.

“Captain!” Nico called. “Do you want to meet the Queem ambassador?”

“Of course, Mx. Wright. Hello, Madam.”

“He welcomed me aboard the ship, Nyx.”

“Just because you were raised by humans,  _ Mom _ , doesn’t mean you can throw away Queem gender ideals. I changed my name to Nico. That is acceptable. Please accept that.” Nico reached out with xir bond, begging Jim for his support.

“Xe does have a point, Ambassador Sparrow.”

“Xe?”

“Mom I swear to god you’re less of a Queem than Captain Kirk is. I’m good. I’m genderfluid. You have weird human ideals.” Nico sighed. “You are for some reason the ambassador of a species you don’t agree with.”

“You will not speak to me in that way!”

“I’ll speak to you in any damn way I please, Ambassador Sparrow. Welcome to the  _ Enterprise _ .”

_ Nico we’re going to lose her vote _ . Jim said mentally.

_ No we aren’t. _ Nico responded forcefully.

* * *

  
  


_ There’s been a murder. _

_ Who what why where when. _

_ The suspect is Spock’s dad. _

_ The AMBASSADOR? _

_ Wait you knew? _

_ Only parent/child relationships are that tense. Tell me more about the murder. _

_ Got to go, Spock is literally backing the fact Sarek might have done it. _

_ Grudge or logic? _

_ Who knows? _

Nico’s laugh echoed through the bond.

* * *

Nico sat in the observatory, earbuds in, playing a mix of old Earth music and some newer Queem stuff.

“Nico.” Jim said from behind xem.

Nico removed an earbud. “Jim. Hey. Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah. Heard a voice telling me to go to the observatory. You?”

Nico gave a small laugh. “Not on purpose. Sit with me.” xe offered him the already out earbud.

“Are you sad?”

“Yeah.” xe said softly and peacefully. “Always am when I see my mom representing the Queem.”

“Makes sense. She isn’t very Queem.”

“She isn’t. I was raised on Earth.”

“You were?”

“Till I was 8 I thought gender was sex.”

“Oh.”

“Queem was so much better, but I acted like a human. I was made fun of. I used to wish I was a Vulcan.”

“Why?”

“No emotions, less obviously non human if not for the ears. Also you would have a crush on me if I was.” xe elbowed him jokingly.

“It is  _ not _ a Vulcan fetish.”

“He talks like a fucking computer, how is it  _ not _ a Vulcan fetish.”

“He’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I guess. I wouldn’t know.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“If I was a captain I’d probably get a crush on my first officer too. The drama. Anyway, Jim, if you do get with Spock, we’d probably have to discontinue the bond.”

“Why? It’s platonic.”

“Vulcan’s are notoriously possessive. And I bet you don’t want to notify me every time I have to put my shields up because I need to avoid your thoughts.”

“I suppose. I’ll miss it.”

“I will too. I’ll just have to become friends with Chekov.”

“Just say one good thing about Russia and it’ll happen.”

“Quick question: has anything good happened in Russia ever?”

“The song Rasputin.”

“Doesn’t count, the man was a scoundrel.”

“It’s the 23rd century, Nico, I’m pretty sure no one says scoundrel.”

“I can use whatever words I please to get my point across.”

“I suppose you  _ can _ .”

* * *

Spock was tired, but he couldn’t sleep, not after what had happened. He wandered down to the observation deck. From it Nico’s voice drifted up.

“I used to wish I was a Vulcan.” Spock frowned. Why would anyone  _ want _ to be a Vulcan? Jim echoed his thought. “No emotions, less obviously non human if not for the ears. Also you would have a crush on me if I was.” Nico’s voice was less sad now, more joking.

“It is  _ not _ a Vulcan fetish!” Jim protested, also in a joking tone.

“He talks like a fucking computer, how is it  _ not _ a Vulcan fetish.” Spock wondered who they were talking about. Jim couldn’t like him back, but the only other male Vulcans he had ever met were Sarek, which would be gross, and Stonn, who Jim hadn’t even talked to.

“He’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I guess. I wouldn’t know.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“If I was a captain I’d probably get a crush on my first officer too. The drama. Anyway, Jim, if you do get with Spock, we’d probably have to discontinue the bond.”

Spock’s face turned bright green. They were talking about him, and more specifically about Jim having a crush on him. Spock wished he could inform Nico he would never force them to abandon their bond.

“Why? It’s platonic.” exactly.

“Vulcan’s are notoriously possessive. And I bet you don’t want to notify me every time I have to put my shields up because I need to avoid your thoughts.” xir first piece of reasoning was wrong, but Spock found himself agreeing with the second.

“I suppose. I’ll miss it.”

“I will too. I’ll just have to become friends with Chekov.”

“Just say one good thing about Russia and it’ll happen.”

“Quick question: has anything good happened in Russia ever?”

“The song Rasputin.”

“Doesn’t count, the man was a scoundrel.”

“It’s the 23rd century, Nico, I’m pretty sure no one says scoundrel.”

“I can use whatever words I please to get my point across.”

“I suppose you  _ can _ .”

From above Spock watched their forms, black against the black void of space, the only indication was the blocking of stars.

“Nico?”

“Hmm?”

“Dance with me.”

“What about Mr. Spock?”

“ _ Platonically _ dance with me.”

“Okay.”

Spock found himself sitting down to watch them. Nico unplugged xir earbuds to let the music play.

“What is this?” Jim asked xir as they joined hands.

“Old, from the 21st century.” Nico started to hum along, then sing along, “ _ If you were church, I’d get on my knees. Confess my love, I’d know where to be. My sanctuary, you’re holy to me. If you were church, I’d get on my knees. _ ”

“Is that referencing a blowjob?”

“I’m pretty sure Patrick Stump was straight. You should sing it to Spock.”

“Vulcans aren’t Queem. They don’t like music.”

“Vulcans aren’t dogs. They have differences in form.”

“True. But Spock… I've never seen him listen to music.” Spock did, sometimes. And he would love it if Jim sang to him.

“ _ Oh the things that you do in the name of what you love. You were doomed but just enough _ . He should.”

“I like your singing.”

“I’m flat.”

“I like it. You have a lot of passion.”

“Always told I sucked. Mainly by myself. Thank you.”

Jim was nice. The thought overcame Spock. He knew that, of course, but it overcame him how truly nice he was. Spock loved him.

Oh. Spock loved him.

He didn’t get a chance to hear any more conversation, getting up and leaving to his quarters immediately.

When he got there he turned on Fall Out Boy’s ‘Church’.

* * *

“Mr. Spock.” Nico nodded to Spock as they passed in the hallway.

“Ah, Mx. Wright. May I speak with you?”

“I have to talk to Dr. McCoy about xenobiology. Meet me in my quarters later, though. If you don’t want to cross paths with Captain Kirk, I’d come  _ before _ 17:30.”

“Thank you, Mx.”

“No problem Mr. Spock.”

Spock knocked as Nico was dying purple streaks in xir hair. “Come in!” xe said.

Spock entered. “What are you doing?”

“Putting hair dye in my hair so I have purple streaks.”

“Why? Is not having your skin a faint shade of purple enough?”

“Hell no. I love purple. Lucked out not getting red blood. Or green. No offense.”

“Offense is a human emotion.”

“Mr. Spock, I mean no offense, but don’t you have human emotions?”

“I didn’t come here to be insulted.”

“No, you invited yourself over. What’s up? And can I call you Spock? I’m so tired of formality.”

“You may call me Spock.”

“Great. Call me Nico.”

“Mx. Wright-”

“Nico, please. I chose it myself. Humor me.”

“I thought that most Queem did not change their name when they discovered their gender.”

“I was raised practically human. Really fucked with my brain. Anyway, I did. Now, what are you here for? Not in a rude way.”

“You have a mental bond with the Captain, correct?”

“It’s platonic, if that’s your worry.”

“No, it is not, but the conversation I am about to initiate involves Captain Kirk, and I do not wish for him to know.”

“Shut off the bond. Course. And…” Nico drummed xir fingers on xir thigh a few times. “Done.”

“Thank you. How do I flirt with him?”

Nico nearly spilled the hair dye. “You want to flirt with Jim? Why not tell him straight out?”

“I think my flirting will help him know if he is truly in love or simply infatuated.”

“If Jim isn’t in love with you, than I’m not a Queem and I’m Paval’s little sibling from Hawaii.”

“I do not understand.”

“I’m sorry. Um, okay. I have no fucking clue. You play chess, right. Do something like that.”

“I already do.”

“But like, show interest in him, not just the game. Compliment him. You wanna learn Queem ways to flirt? They’re probably more to your speed than human ways.”

“That would be satisfactory.”

“Okay. So, hand holding is a major one, but I know what that means to Vulcans. Another big one is based on music. The Queems are very musical. If you and Jim touch, tap your fingers in a steady beat. Morse code might work for you, but Jim probably knows that. I can’t think of many more. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you anyway, Mx.- Nico.”

“You’re welcome, Spock.”

When Spock left Nico opened the bond and asked  _ Yo, do you want to learn a Queem way to flirt with Spock. _

_ Oh hell yeah. _

* * *

When Jim entered his quarters, where Spock was already waiting, he tripped. He purposely tripped and grabbed Spock’s arm.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It is no problem.” Spock helped get Jim righted upwards. “You tripped. It is not like you did it on purpose.”

Jim nervously drummed his fingers to the tune of ‘Church’ on Spock’s arm. “Yeah… totally didn’t.”

“Captain, you are sweating quite a lot for the current temperature. Am I experiencing temperature in a Vulcan way?”

“I’m fine, Spock. And it’s Jim in my quarters, remember?”

“Yes, Jim. Shall we begin?”

“Yes of course.”

They started playing. After a while Spock started to speak. “How was your day, Jim?”

“It was fine. Nico had a song stuck in xir head so xe blocked the bond for a short time.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. So that was how Nico explained blocking the bond. “Really?”

“It’s not uncommon. The first time xe had a song stuck in xir head I had to put up with it for 2 hours.”

“What music do you like?”

“Anything, really. I like the early 21th century when it comes to pop punk.”

“Explain pop punk. Check.”

Jim moved his rook to block the check. “Loud angry music but less angry.”

“Ah. And punk is angry?”

“Yeah. A lot of punk bands hated the government. And I wouldn’t object, seeing the state of the government back then.”

“What was it like?”

_ Nico, Spock is talking and not just playing!!!! _ He reached out in panic, keeping his face straight as he explained the state of the government.

_ Maybe he’s flirting? _

_ He can’t be. _

_ Maybe he is? Plus don’t you  _ want _ to talk to him? _

_ True. _

_ Then talk and don’t panic bond message me! I’m trying to read! _

“That sounds terrible.”

“And that was some of the best it had ever been.”

“Fascinating. Why are humans so terrible?”

“That’s a conversation you’d have to have with Nico.” Jim joked. “As a human I suppose I’m a bit biased.”

“True. Checkmate.”

Jim gave Spock a small smile and moved a pawn. “Checkmate.”

“How did I not see that?”

“Were you distracted?” Jim blinked his eyes flirtatiously at Spock, who turned bright green. “Ooh you were.”

“I was not.”

“Sure.” Jim said sarcastically.

“If you are so interested in flirting techniques then perhaps we can discuss some.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I particularly find Queem flirting techniques interesting.”

_ NICO I THINK HE KNOWS I WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM! _

_ Then shut up and  _ **_flirt_ ** _ you dumbass. _

“Really?”

“Do you know what this is?” Spock asked, reaching across the table and pressing his hand to Jim’s.

_ Nico what is that? _

_ A: He's kissing you. We talked about this. Where is your brain? B: you don’t message other people while you’re on a date! _

“A kiss.” Jim answered.

“Do you mind showing me the human version?” Spock said leaning across the table.

“Sure, but not across a table.” Jim pulled Spock around the table and moved his free hand to his cheek, pulling him closer. Their lips met.

_ Wow wow wow wow wow wow _

_ I’m blocking you. _

“Was that-” Jim asked as they broke apart. “Was that real?”

Spock smiled. “If you want it to be.”

“I do. So much.” Jim leaned back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico? Me  
> Queem? Made it up  
> Hotel? Trivago


End file.
